dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph
"You must excuse Ralph. Ralph still finds it difficult to control himself. Sometimes his fear makes him do things he regrets..." Ralph is a WR600 #021 753 034 model android, designed to be a gardener. He has simularities to Rupert. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' The WR600 android was created in 2031. He was beaten up by a group of human delinquents, before deviating and fleeing to an abandoned house. It's unknown the day, but he eventually let his anger out on a unknown person and slit his throat, hiding the dead body in the bathtub of the abandoned house. 'Fugitives' If Kara wants to stay in the abandoned house, Ralph will pull Alice aside and threaten her. no matter what Kara does, Ralph will let them stay. If they do, he will go into the back room and write rA9, and draw simular symbols on Rupert's wall. If Kara asks him what he's doing, he'll respond saying "I don't know", before continuing to write the symbols. 'On the Run' Ralph will want the 3 of them to eat like a human family. If Kara threatens Ralph with a gun, Ralph will let Kara and Alice flee. If pressured by Connor, Ralph will expose Kara and Alice. If Kara didn't threaten him, Connor will come in and search the abandoned house he's been squatting in. If Connor finds them, Ralph will pull Connor back and push him down, telling Kara and Alice to "RUN!". If Connor is unable to find them, Ralph will tell Kara to protect Alice, no matter what. 'Battle for Detroit ' 'Kara Captured' Ralph is panicking, when a drone shows up. If Kara insists, Ralph will be shot by the drone, and killed. However, If Kara attempts to calm him, Ralph will be calmed. He will be able to be talked to in the line, showing fear for humans. However, he will feel sympathy for Alice and will sacrifice his own life to calm Alice. Doing so will end with him being shot. However, during the soldier intervene when Kara attempts to run, if Ralph wasn't sacrificed and Luther was killed, Ralph will jump the soldier, telling Kara to run. Ralph is then killed. It is possible for Ralph to die to the death machine, if Markus' revolution is failed, or didn't lead one. 'Deaths' 'Battle for Detroit' 'Kara Captured' *Drone (Optional) If Kara insists, Ralph will be shot by the drone and killed. *Soldiers (Optional) If Kara uses Ralph as a distraction, Ralph will be shot and killed. If Kara fails the fight against the soldier who intervenes, Ralph will sacrifice himself to save Kara. *Death Machine (Optional) If Markus' revolution fails or doesn't even lead one, Ralph will be disassembled and killed. 'Character' 'Appearance' Ralph has his default android uniform on, except he's wearing a cloth around him. He has blond hair, and hazel eyes, except 1 is black and has a blue sclera. He still has his LED, and has various scars on him, mostly burn marks. 'Personality' Ralph is a hyper android, who has a phobia of humans. He can go from sad to happy, and from happy to afraid. He cannot control his anger, and let's it out on the people who hurt him; humans. 'Chapters' *Fugitives *On the Run *Battle for Detroit 'Gallery' ' WR600.png|Ralph, before attacked by delinquents. RalphAndroid.png|Ralph with his skin deactivated. ' Category:Android Category:Deviant